Can I Have This Dance?
by Virgil's grl
Summary: Ryan reflects on what he misses most at Juilliard. His sister. But how can he miss Sharoay when he refuses to talk to her? Can his new found love, Australian Dancer Ashley Harper change all that?


**Author's note:** This is my first HSM fic...I think. It's been so long. But hey I'm working a Ryan angle right now, please R&R and tell me what you think. I fell in love with Lucas Grabeel in HSM 3 so yeah tell me what you think, **NO FLAMES** thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ryan or Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez or Kelsi Neilson. My OCs Ashley, Lucas and Vanessa are my own. Tthanks VGxx

* * *

Ryan Evans sighed as he sat down on his bed in his room at Juilliard School of Dance. He ran a hand over his blond hair and closed his eyes. He lay back on the soft comforter and suddenly wished it was his pale blue one he'd had when he was little. He turned his eyes to the ceiling and wished that he could stare up at the poster he'd stuck over his bed at home. He also wished that at that exact moment his sister, Sharpay, would open the door and start yelling at him about something like she used to when they were kids.

But in reality they weren't kids anymore. They were adults, they were at college. She was back in Albuquerque at College and he was here in New York City at Juilliard. Sure Kelsi was here too, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't Sharpay. Although he hated to admit it out loud to anyone. He missed his sister terribly. Her sarcasm, her narcissism, everything Sharpay was he missed. Except one thing. Her control. She had always pushed him around. He sat up and glanced at his nightstand. The photo that stared back at him was of him and Sharpay. Both in their graduation outfits, Sharpay's arm around his neck and he was holding her in a bride's carry. They looked happy. High School was over they were off to college and they were growing up.

Then the door opened. And instead of Sharpay walking in a boy did. Ryan's roommate. Lucas Roberts.

"Hey dude." Lucas said Ryan and Lucas had become pretty close but not close enough for Ryan to let Lucas know how much he missed his family and his own bedroom.

"Hey Luke." Ryan said standing up and stretching, "how was class?" Lucas was doing Dance, Ryan did Choreography.

"It was ok. Oh man there is this gorgeous chick in the class and another one doing the piano music! I think she's in the music class." Ryan's back tightened, Kelsi. Ryan and Kelsi had had a relationship in Senior Year but had agreed to stay friends at College. Ryan hadn't met the other girl yet. But he would soon.

~-~-~-~-~

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" A voice said as Ryan collided with somebody the next day in the corridor. He shook his head.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said. He held out a hand to help the girl up and froze. She was gorgeous. She had long mahogany curls and dark eyes. She smiled softly and gripped his hand; he pulled her to her feet and smiled in return.

"We haven't met. I'm Ashley Harper." She said; she had an adorable accent. It was either English or Australian.

"Ryan. I'm Ryan Evans." He said shaking her hand. He sounded stupid even to his own ears; he felt his cheeks go red and wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"You're _the_ Ryan Evans? I've heard all about you! I've spoken to Kelsi Neilson who you went to High School with! She said you're a great dancer. And an awesome friend." Ashley said; Ryan felt even more stupid now. Kelsi had said he was great and awesome? It was a good compliment to get from Kelsi, but somehow he doubted Kelsi wanted him to date someone else unless…she was.

"Hey Ashley, has Kelsi got a boyfriend?" Ryan asked. He still held her hand. His grip had slightly tightened; her hand was slightly smaller and cooler in his.

"Didn't she tell you? She's dating Lucas Roberts from Dance." Ashley said as she withdrew her hand from his. Ryan nodded and fake smiled.

"Of course she is. No she didn't tell me, Kelsi and I don't talk a lot. We have different classes, different friends, you know."

"Yeah but that shouldn't stop you. You should still talk to her. I mean we use the same lunchroom. So why not? I mean you still talk to your sister right?" Ryan swallowed. Sharpay. No he hadn't returned her phone calls or her messages or her emails. He felt mean and as bad as he'd been when Gabriella Montez had first come to East High, he and Sharpay had never been beat out for parts in the Musicals and now she and Troy Bolton were going to ruin it. He felt so terrible he turned from Ashley and said something along the lies of that he had to practice a piece he had to prepare for his class later that day. He knew she didn't believe him but he had to say something right?

~-~-~-~-~

He opened his inbox and found all the unopened emails from Sharpay sitting there. There was one dated today so he opened that last. He started with the first one.

_Dear Ryan,_

_It kinda lonely without you here. You and your naïve views on things. I do miss you though. It's really quiet at home without you there._

_Oh by the way I met someone. He's so nice. He's better than Troy! Speaking of Troy have you heard from him? Or Gabby? I mean I thought they would at leat keep in touch with you if not me. Even if we were pretty horrible to them._

_Reply when you get a chance,_

_Sharpay xx_

Ryan felt so bad all the emails were pretty much the same. Except today's. Today's made him feel horrible.

_Ryan, _(No more 'dear' she hated him it's official)

_Why aren't you replying to my emails, phone calls or messages? I mean you can't possibly be that busy! This is ridiculous! I'm your twin sister! I'm lonely and you're too busy with your class to talk to me! Damn it Ryan! At least call to say 'hi how's it going Sharpay?' you know? But no you're far too busy to talk to me! I'm just the girl you left at home when you left for Juilliard! Hope you're having fun! Bet you don't care about James either! By the way I heard Vanessa is there! Look out it's hell spawn and she's after you again._

_Sharpay (your sister)_

Sharpay's email made him cringe and shiver. Vanessa Evans had had it in for Ryan even since they were 13. She had had a crush on her father's brother's son since their first year at High School. He hit the reply button and started to type.

_Dear Sharpay,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't replied to your calls, texts, or emails. I guess I have been in denial that I missed you or something. But I am sorry, James sounds great. It's a pity that he has leukaemia I guess you have to make the most of the time you have at least he's at College doing what he loves. How's Miss D? You said you were enjoying the time you spend at East High helping her out. The musicals aren't the same you say without me and Kelsi it's nice to know they miss us so much. It Tiara still annoying you?_

_I've met someone too you know. Her name is Ashley Harper and she's Australian. She's doing the Dance class and she's gorgeous. I don't know if she likes me back yet though or not._

_Kelsi and I aren't taking a lot and I have had calls from Troy and Gabby. They told me that they're enjoying their time at college and Gabriella is top of her class in pre-law and Troy is the captain of Berkeley's Basketball team. He's the lead in the play they are doing for the Theatre class he's in too. Keeping up the acting is good for him._

_Chad and Taylor have contacted me too. It sounds like they are enjoying college and Chad joked about kicking Troy's butt in their first big game of the season because he'll be occupied by the play so he's mind will be elsewhere._

_How are Mom and Dad? You say they went to India again? They must love it there. Any other trips planned for this year? Maybe one to New York City…_

_Do you remember when Gabby first came to East High? We were so angry that she and Troy were trying to ruin our musical? Remember when we called it 'Our Show'? When it really wasn't? I can. I guess they really are your shows now huh? I mean head of the Drama department? I'm proud of you._

_Again I'm sorry about not getting back to you, you're right I haven't been too busy to answer I just wanted to try to be me without you invading my mind every five minutes with your voice in my ear telling me what to say, what to do. Ever since we were little you were controlling me telling me what to do. You stood up for me when the kids at elementary school teased me about my outfits choices and that I matched you with colours. It was just you and me all the time. I just wanted to be me for once._

_I'm sorry again,_

_Ryan, your brother_

Ryan pressed send and it took exactly three minutes for a reply to come through.

_Well I thought that was about right. Good to hear from you. It's also good to know that I have been by myself and not in your ear all the time! I'm sorry that I was so controlling! Good luck with Ashley!_

Ryan sighed heavily. He'd tried. A knock at the door made him jump and he fell backwards onto the floor. The door opened.

"Hi Ryan!" Ryan left his eyes closed. He knew that voice far too well. A hand grabbed his arm and helped him to sit up.

"Hi Vanessa." He said opening his eyes to meet identical blue eyes. His cousin mimicked him and his sister in so many ways it wasn't funny. She had even had her hair dyed blonde from its natural brown to be just like Sharpay. Sharpay didn't like Vanessa and Ryan didn't like her much either. Sharpay had said she was a 'wannabe'.

"The really cute guy you bunk with and his girlfriend told me you'd be here." Vanessa said helping Ryan to his feet, "who were you emailing?" She asked.

"Sharpay. She and I haven't had time to talk much. Thank God for email huh?" Ryan fake smiled and Vanessa turned to him with a brilliant Sharpay-like smile.

"Cool. How's your class doing?" Vanessa said linking her arm in his and dragging him out the door.

"Well, I'm supposed to teaching a dance to the dance students today including my girlfriend, Ashley." He said. Vanessa's arm dropped.

"Girlfriend?" She asked her smile dropping.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you? Guess not, sorry." Ryan said but Vanessa still followed him to the theatre. The Dance students were on the stage. The teacher looked up.

"Mr. Evans you're late." She snapped, reminding Ryan sharply of Miss Darbus.

"Sorry! My cousin caught up with me. Is it ok if she watches?" He asked, the teacher nodded slowly. Ryan jumped up to the stage.

"Okay, my name's is Ryan Evans, please call me Ryan. Mr. Evans is my father." The class laughed. Even Vanessa giggled and she never found his jokes funny.

"Ashley, Could you help me out please? Everyone else pair-up." The class did so. The last two to get pairs were two boys.

"There is no way I'm dancing with him." One said. The Teacher sighed and grabbed one of the boys', and Ryan called Vanessa to the stage. The other boys held her in a waltz hold.

"Now, boys take a forward and you go forward the girl takes a step back. Keep your arms up!" It all worked out and by the end of the hour he had them dancing the waltz like pros even Vanessa who couldn't sing or dance to save her life!

Ryan pulled Ashley to the side while Vanessa talked to the teacher about signing up if she didn't attend.

"What's up?" She asked noticing the worried look on his face.

"My cousin, Vanessa, has the biggest crush on me. Now I told her…that you were my girlfriend before we arrived here. I'm sorry," Ashley put fingers to his lips and smiled. She shook her head slowly.

"You really think that I wouldn't agree to play your girlfriend so your cousin will leave you alone?" Ashley asked.

"No! No…I actually really in reality _want_ you to be my girlfriend! You're gorgeous but I want to get to know you!" Ryan said. He was finally being honest with a girl. He hadn't been this honest with Kelsi! And Ashley looked at him for a second like he'd grown a second head.

"Are you asking me out Ryan Evans?" She asked; making sure Vanessa couldn't hear her by dropping her voice. He smiled at her.

"Yes!" He hissed knowing why she'd done it.

"Of course! I'd love to meet your cousin!" Her response turned into a yes and something that could be an answer to a question a boy may ask his girl.

"Nessa?" Ryan turned; Vanessa danced over to him and linked her arm in his.

"Yes Ryan?" She asked her voice taking on the pitch and tone of Sharpay's when she's being 'too nice'.

"This is my girlfriend Ashley. Ash this is my cousin Vanessa. She basically my triplet." He said and Ashley let a fake laugh escape her lips. Shook hands with Vanessa, but Ryan could tell Vanessa made it an awkward one. Ryan cleared his throat and the girls let go.

"Well, Ash I'll pick you up tonight at 8?" Ryan said, giving her a smile.

"Sure. It's still just dinner right?" She said smiling differently now. This one wasn't fake; this one was real.

"I've got a surprise planned." He said winking at her. She giggled gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned and walked away.

"She seems fake to me." Vanessa said as they walked back to his room.

"How so?" Ryan asked. Vanessa shrugged and let go of his arm, allowing him to open the door and step inside his room.

"She just does. See ya later!" She danced off down the hall, and she _did_ actually dance practicing her waltz by herself. Ryan frowned but shut his door and looked over at his desk. An instant message box had popped up while he'd been away.

"Thought you'd like to talk." He read out loud. It was Gabriella. He typed a quick reply.

**Ryanthedancer: **You have no idea gabby

**LawyerGabby: **_Really? Why not? Tell me._

**Ryanthedancer: **_You just saved me from my cousin._

**LawyerGabby: **_Cousin? I didn't know you had anyone but Sharpay_

**Ryanthedancer: **_Yeah well her name's Vanessa and she's, what Sharpay would call, a 'wannabe Sharpay'._

**LawyerGabby: **_Wow, she sounds horrible._

**Ryanthedancer: **_She is. She's had a crush on me since Freshman year._

**LawyerGabby: **_Ouch…wow that long?_

**Ryanthedancer: **_Yeah. It's painful to watch she dyed her hair blonde to match Sharpay and everything._

**LawyerGabby: **_Blue eyes? Pitch and tone?_

**Ryanthedancer: **_EVERYTHING!_

**LawyerGabby:**_ Got a special someone? Kelsi told me you agreed to stay friends at Juilliard._

**Ryanthedancer:**_ Yeah, her name's Ashley. She's sweet. Got an awesome accent too. I think it's Australian._

**LawyerGabby:**_ Cute. She sounds nice. You dating or just friends?_

**Ryanthedancer:**_ I'm taking her out tonight. In _(here Ryan checked his watch)_ fifteen minutes gotta go gorge, but tlk 2 u l8r?_

**LawyerGabby:**_ All right handsome, cu!_

Ryan smiled and shook his head he logged off turned off the laptop and ran to the shower. He'd pick out his clothes later, why had he said he had something planned? He had nothing planned at all! Dinner…great…should he cook? Should he take her out? Fancy or casual? This was all too much – this is why he didn't usually date girls, it was too frustrating. His room phone started to ring suddenly.

"Hello?" He wondered who'd call.

"Ryan…were you serous about tonight?" Ashley's voice said in his ear.

"Uh…yeah. I think so." He replied; he could almost see her raise an eyebrow at the girl who he could hear in the background.

"Well…let's get ready. Fancy or casual?" She asked.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Casual." She replied.

"Sounds good." He agreed, she laughed.

"Ok see you soon." She said and hung up. He knew now what he could wear something he'd never wear in front of Sharpay, but Ashley wasn't Sharpay.

~-~-~-~-~

Ryan took a deep breath and looked down at himself. He'd shaved, and dressed in black jeans and a blue button down shirt. He looked all right, not too classy, not too casual. He looked cool. He ran a comb over his blond hair then he ruffled it. He was undecided. He left it ruffled but made it lie down in places. He looked perfect. Or at least he thought he did. He made his way to Ashley's room and knocked on the door. A redhead opened the door.

"Ash! He's here!" A head popped out of the bathroom and she waved he smiled and her roommate let him in. About two minutes later she came out combing her long hair.

"Hey, I didn't expect you so soon. What do you think?" She paused in her combing and spun around. He smiled and nodded.

"I like it. You look nice." He said smiling, she replied with the same smile she'd used that afternoon when he'd mentioned tonight.

"Thanks, not too bad yourself Ryan." She said. He counted off her smiles. Two so far. He wondered how many she'd have.

~-~-~-~-~

Six. She had six smiles. One for Vanessa, one when he flattered her, one when she spoke to someone who had interrupted them, one when he told a joke that she thought was funny, one when he told a joke she thought wasn't very funny and one when she just listened to him talk. The smile she reserved just for him. His smile.

"What?" She laughed breaking his thoughts; "I got something in my teeth or what?" She said he shook his head.

"No I was just thinking sorry if I was staring." She tilted her head to one side.

"Thinking about what?" She asked, he'd taken her to a casual restaurant that had waiters and everything but it was perfectly laid-back. Ryan looked up as music started to play.

"Thanking about if you wanted to dance with me." He said. Ashley looked surprised.

"But, Ryan, no one else is dancing?" Ashley laughed.

"Come on. Take a chance. Dance with me?" He stood up and held out his hand to her. She smiled and accepted his hand. He pulled her up and pulled her close.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead, every turn will be safe with me, don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you, through it all, and you can't keep us apart, cause my heart is where ever you are, it's like catching lightning, the chances of finding, someone like you, it's one in a million, the chances of feeling, the way we do, and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, so can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?" He sang in her ear softly.

"No mountains too high and no oceans too wide, cause together or not, our dance won't stop let it rain let pour what we have is worth fighting for, you know I believe that we were meant to be," She replied in tune and in perfect time.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do, and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, so can I have this dance?" They sang quietly to each

other, Ryan pulled back and spun her out then back in to him.

"What do you say Miss Harper? Can I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. She smiled and gripped it tightly.

"Anytime Mr. Evans." Ashley replied coyly, "on one condition." Ryan raised an eyebrow, "you promise me to contact your sister once a week," Ryan accepted this, that gave him six days to spend with Ashley.

* * *

**R&R Please thanks!**


End file.
